


Damn It, Janet

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Series: Rose Tint My World [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lots of glitter, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rocky Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his long time boyfriend gave him tickets for a stage production, John didn't quite know what to expect. After all, everything was a surprise with Lafayette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn It, Janet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunken_ships (sunken__ships)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunken__ships/gifts).



> a gift for my babe ingrid, the other half of my dynamic fic writing duo.  
> i told you i would write it and now here we are <3

John would have to admit, he never expected to see Lafayette in theatre, even when the production in question was complete and absolute camp. So when he sat down on opening night, front row center stage, he had no idea what to expect out of it. Lafayette hadn’t told him much beyond “Oh, it’s Rocky Horror, are you not a fan?” 

Of course he was a fan, once he had seen it. His father never would have allowed such thing in their home, but when he moved out and went to college? Well, it was one of the first things he watched. 

Live, audience interaction and all.  
 He would never get over the embarrassment of the cute girl at the door writing “VIRGIN” on his forehead in red lipstick. 

The memory alone made his cheeks flush. He shook that thought away quickly and bit his lip, silencing his phone once the lights began to flash and dim. He didn’t know anyone in the production, and honestly he didn’t even know who Lafayette was playing. He kept himself from grabbing a program, figuring Lafayette wanted him to be surprised if he hadn’t told him by then. John kind of wanted to see him as Riff Raff, if he was going to be honest. But he would see in due time. 

Once the lights were down, John’s eyes were all over the stage, looking for Lafayette in the ensemble. There was no sign of him yet… By the time Brad and Janet had reached the castle, there were only two characters left to be introduced… Either way… 

Oh no. 

He pushed the thought aside and leaned back, watching Time Warp with a goofy smile on his face. He shimmied his shoulders a little bit when one of the ensemble members came off stage and danced in front of him, earning a little smile from them while they sang and danced. He couldn’t help but laugh when the song ended, the look on Brad’s face was brilliant, and he had to applaud the man for his delivery, the awkward little dance he did at the end absolutely spot on. (“Say, do any of you know how to Madison?”) John felt a chill roll down his spine once the orchestration started again. This would solve the mystery of who Laf was playing… 

_“Look, I’m cold, I’m wet, and I’m just plain scared!”_

Two doors on stage swung open, and through a curtain emerged one of the most amazing things…  Lafayette with a full face of exceptional makeup, his hair done up beautifully, wearing a long black cloak which he pulled and held tight around his frame. John could have sworn that he felt his jaw drop. He got lost in the visuals, eyes following every movement, ears holding on to every word that Laf sang. Every muscle was defined, especially his legs, what with the glittery platform boots he wore. Every step was intentional, every glance was fire, and Lafayette knew it. 

Once the chorus struck, Lafayette twirled around, and once he stopped, he had shed himself of the cloak, revealing a tightly laced leather corset and lacy panties that John was _certain_ he had never seen before. He had fishnet leggings on, as well as some netting clinging to his torso and upper arms, and sparkly garters. He even had a tattoo painted onto his bicep. Every movement that he made caused the glitter on, well, every bit of him to shimmer and shine like stars. 

John was hypnotized. 

He watched him intently as the song went on, and next thing he knew, Laf was moving towards him, a gleam in his eye.    _Oh, no._

The ensemble continued their dancing when he left the stage, making a b-line straight for John. He could barely register what was happening until he felt a hand on his face and he was looking up into Lafayette’s eyes. 

“Oh, aren’t you cute..” Lafayette cooed to him, finger tracing along his jaw. Next thing John knew, Laf had straddled him in his seat and was licking his way into a kiss, hot and dirty. John didn’t realize he was moaning until he heard it. Next thing he caught, Lafayette was rocking his hips, just enough to tease, and pulling back after a whisper of “Meet me backstage.” 

John could feel his cheeks burning as he watched Lafayette walk away and heard the audience cheer. _Sweet Jesus, Lafayette_ , John bit his lip and tried to keep himself from shifting too awkwardly, too obviously in his seat. He knew it would be hard to focus on the rest of the show now, especially when he saw Lafayette snapping his hips in time with the music. John’s throat was dry and his eyes were wide, especially when… 

_”I see you shiver with antici-“_

He locked eyes with John. Flicked his tongue out over his lower lip and winked. 

_”Pation.”_    
Chills went down John’s spine. Intermission wasn’t quite close enough. Just another song or two away, he knew, but he was already hot and bothered. God, Laf was going to drive him to an early grave. He crossed one leg over the other, hoping it looked like he were just getting comfortable rather than what he was sure was the obvious reason, and he leaned forward a bit to do his best to enjoy the rest of the first act. Everything got a little easier to handle once Sword of Damocles started, and Laf began chasing the incredibly attractive and muscular Rocky around the stage. John wondered how he could run in those heels, though. 

He didn’t care much for the guy who was cast as Eddie, so his eyes remained focused on Lafayette and Rocky sitting further back on stage. He couldn’t help but grin at how perfectly cast Laf was in the role. Flamboyant, bright eyed, mischievous and sexual beyond compare. Absolutely perfect. 

Soon, though, the Wedding March started to play and Lafayette had a golden shawl draped over him, holding a bouquet in one hand and Rocky’s arm in the other as he walked to the edge of the stage, making witty commentary and fawning the whole way. He leapt into Rocky’s arms as the lights went dark and the audience erupted in more applause. Before the houselights could even come back on, John was on his feet and making his way backstage. 

A few of the ensemble members laughed when they saw him so eager to see Lafayette, but they pointed him back to the room where he was waiting regardless. He must have given them a heads up. John gave a few words of praise and thanks to everyone that he could, then knocked on the door, opening it to peek inside and see Laf applying a new face of makeup and even more glitter this time around. He turned to face him and his lips curled into a smirk. 

“Mon coeur, you came..” He cooed. John shut the door behind him, turning the lock instinctually, and sat on the vanity.

“How dare you do that to me knowing you’ll be home late?” John asked softly, tracing his fingers along Laf’s jaw, then down his neck and over his shoulders. Laf smirked a little and leaned in, giving him a sweet kiss this time. John could feel the red lipstick and glitter get stuck on his skin. He didn’t care. 

“Oh, mon amour, I couldn’t help myself..” Lafayette responded, his fingers walking up and down John’s thighs, dancing dangerously close to his clothed prick. John shivered and bit his lip. “I can take care of that for you if you want…” 

“Laf you only have fifteen minutes..” He muttered. That didn’t keep Laf from palming at him through his jeans, batting his eyes at him while he did. 

“Oui. I’m aware. We have the time…” He murmured softly. “And I’ll still have time to compose myself before going out.” 

“Cocky.” John said softly, but he couldn’t help smiling down at him a bit. Laf stood from his chair and pressed against John, lips moving to press glittery kisses up and down his neck. He pulled back and pulled John along with him, making him stand and lean against the vanity while he dropped to his knees, looking up with half-lidded eyes and a smirk. 

“Oh, mon coeur, am I?” He asked lightly, biting his lower lip just a little while his hands worked off John’s jeans. He wasted no time, pulling them and his boxers down in one swift movement, making John gasp at the sudden rush of chilly air. 

Lafayette pressed kisses into his thighs, fingers teasing over him just enough that he earned a low whine. It didn’t take him long to bring the head of John’s cock between his lips, letting his tongue swirl around and tease him. John gripped the edge of the vanity, not wanting to mess Lafayette’s hair. He gave a small sound and tried to rock his hips a bit, but Laf’s hands were quick to press them back against the vanity and hold them still. He looked up at John, who had his eyes trained on Laf. He was biting his lip and his eyes were glossy. Laf would have him undone in no time, he knew it. 

So while the other continued to work at him, slowly taking him in just a bit at a time, John tried to keep his eyes open. He whimpered softly and watched everything Laf did as he took him in deeper, pressing his tongue against him and flicking it excitedly, to the best of his ability, while he sucked away at him. John watched the contour of his cheeks whenever he would suck a bit harder. He could hear him occasionally suck in a breath through his nose, exhaling slowly whenever he would work to take John deeper. He could see a bit of saliva dripping down whenever Lafayette would pull back enough. 

His hands moved to brush along his thighs, occasionally raking his painted nails down the sensitive skin. Next thing John knew, he was babbling praise, all but begging Lafayette for more. Lafayette nearly obliged, but when he pulled back to take a breath, he glanced at the clock. “We still have ten minutes.. I think I would like to take my time with you…” He muttered softly, licking a hot stripe up his length. He repeated this gesture a few times, tongue going flatter and moving slower each time. He stopped to suck lightly at just the tip, then at points along the side, as if he were trying to leave little hickeys in his wake. John let out a soft whine. Lafayette chuckled. 

“So needy…” 

“Lafayette, please, oh my _god_ please…” John whined, fingers tracing over Lafayette’s jawline in place of tugging at his curls. God, resisting that was taking a lot out of him. Lafayette looked up at him with a crooked, sparkly grin, then shushed him gently. 

“I’ve got you, amoureux.” He whispered, taking John into his lips again. That managed to elicit a sigh, which faded to a soft moan. John’s fingers moved to play along his cheeks, then delicately tuck a loose curl behind his ear. 

John had always known what Lafayette was capable of, but they had never been this hurried, this urgent before in their relationship. They had always taken their time. John loved that, of course, but there was something heady and primal in this that got him hot under the collar. 

His breathing was becoming more labored with every moment that passed by, and soon he couldn’t help but tangle his fingers into Laf’s curls, despite how hard he tried. His hips began to move in time with Lafayette’s movements, earning a moan from the other. His nails scratched into John’s thighs as he took him in as deep as he could, holding his spot for a few seconds before he pulled back to do it again. His tongue pressed against John’s cock all the while, and with a few more heavy breaths, Lafayette could tell he was close. 

His babbles had shifted from begging for more to low and long hissed strings of profanity, French and English mingling together as it fell from his lips. One final tug of his curls and John’s head fell back, a quivering moan of Lafayette’s name slipping free from his lips as he came.  
 Lafayette didn’t pull back or stop his movements for long, wanting to draw every bit of pleasure out of John that he possibly could. When he didn’t stop, John looked down at him to watch. He could have gotten hot again just from that alone, but Lafayette soon pulled back to just suckle at the head again. His tongue was making sure to clean up every bit that he could before he very blatantly, and honestly, quite obscenely swallowed, locking eyes with John as he did. John felt a shiver shoot down his spine. 

When Lafayette finally pulled back, making sure John was spent, he smirked and rose to his feet. His thumb brushed the little bit of spit away from the corner of his mouth, and though he looked thoroughly fucked himself, he was still pristine somehow. He looked even more like Frank-N-Furter with the mussed hair, sex glazed eyes, and that smirk on those glittery red lips… Oh, Christ. 

A knock on the door startled them both back into reality. “Five minutes to curtain, Laf.” A woman’s voice called, then it went away, the click of high heels going along with it until they couldn’t hear her any longer. 

Lafayette looked John over and helped him back into his pants, then leaned close to steal a kiss. John shivered and leaned into it, deepening it just a bit to taste himself on Lafayette’s tongue. Laf gave a small moan and an appreciative sound, unable to resist groping at John’s ass to tug him a bit closer. John barely kept himself from biting Laf’s lip. He didn’t want to mess his makeup more than he probably already had. 

When their kiss broke, Lafayette turned to glance at himself in the mirror. His makeup actually hadn’t moved, save for a bit of stray glitter. But what was Rocky Horror without stray glitter? He straightened his hair just a bit, not too much though, and smirked back at John. 

“Thank you for fixing my costume for me, mon amour.” He whispered, giving him a wink. “I will see you after the show? I’ve got more in mind for when we get home.” 

John was a little too eager with that thought in mind, but he nodded and bounced on his heels a bit, leaning in for one more kiss before he left the dressing room. And with that, John went back to his seat for act two, satisfied for the time being and certain he looked guilty of something (after all, he didn’t have any lipstick or glitter on him before the show started), he couldn’t help but think that he wouldn’t ever manage get all of the glitter off his dick.

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH OKAY  
> So it's been some time since I've written anything like this (i'm sure u can tell bahaha)  
> so yeah my school has been putting on a production of RHPS, and the way that Sami has been acting out Frank just made me want to write this. 
> 
> So yeah 
> 
> If you wanna talk to me about the trashy founding fuckboys, i'm paperthinrevolutionary on tumblr
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3  
> -krys


End file.
